This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for the manufacture of formed edible products, and marketable products resulting from such methods.
Various edible products have been made from particulate moist food materials which are shaped to a desired form and then cooked as by deep fat frying. One such product is known as onion rings. One manufacturing method employed involves forming a paste containing uncooked particulate onion, and depositing the paste as rings of the desired size. The paste generally incorporates one or more gums or gel forming agents dispersed in water and may contain other edible solids. The deposited forms are generally coated with a batter and breading and then deep fat fried. They may then be frozen and packaged for marketing. Such an onion ring product is frequently used in place of the more common fried onion rings made from the natural rings of onion. The flavor and eating properties of such products are quite different from natural rings due to the necessarily fine subdivision of the onion which alters its natural character and mouth feel. The mass of matrix dominates the structure and imparts a gel paste character of markedly different eating properties than the natural ring.